The (Distant) Sky
by For The Worst
Summary: Arthur and Joan are both from the opposite gender. They like to fight at each other, spit at the remarks of the other, and made up before the end of the day. They're perfect for each other. If not for the fact that they're not what they seems to be described. Because of that, the distance between them grows rapidly. OC's.


The sky is black.

Boredom is hitting.

Across the borders of worlds lies the heaven that is Soul Society. The world below it is the human world, and below the human world, was hell. As three of them co-exist, poor souls have to learn about how to adapt. Shinigami was not an exception. As they need to disguise themselves into air so they are not seen by the eyes of the lay persons.

A wind gust, breezed through the meadow of white, cold sands.

Boredom was hitting.

And then, there's Hueco Mundo. A world of hollow, nothingness embedded across its land. It is a world where nothing attains any resemblance of progress, a world that was ruled by none, and a world where nobody is the strongest individual, and the numbers were the nominal value, fitting only for the ones who're still captured in time.

A voice was heard.

Then it silenced.

As the voice was coming from somewhere, it bothers no one but the caller.

Loud and energetic, the voice kept on calling for the called. The caller furiously searched blindly far from the white fortress seen in the distance. The wind gust blows the scent like that of the flower.

Energy has come.

As a reluctant individual opened his eyes, he finds that something is calling his name through his ears and back, followed by the winds of anger the voice reached the called one. A man as pale as a white paint with hair as fiery as a blue flame saw a figure overhead. He shifts his glance upwards, finding something calling his name again.

"How long are you planning to sleep over there?" Softly the voice spoke.

It was a woman's voice. It is a kind and loving voice, contrary to how it all seemed from far away. The man smiled and continued to take the last moments of calming peace. The man had recognized the voice like that of a close relative. It was so dear to him that he could recognize it with ease.

"Did you bring any blanket Joan?" The man raised his right hand into the air. It then proceeds to make a squeezing gesture with its fingers.

The woman bended on her ankle and lend the man one of the blanket that was on her hand. "Here you go Arthur." Said the woman, trying to say it as kind as possible, "I've brought a spare blanket, may I sleep beside you?"

A slight hesitation formed in his face, but he knew better to comply her every wishes rather than turning it down. He looked at Joan, and she looked at him with tempting eyes straight from the eyes of a puppy. Arthur groaned, albeit pleased.

"I could use some company," Arthur threw the blanket over his body—from his shoulder to his legs, and began to lean his head over his left arm. "I'm grateful it's you."

"Thanks," Said Joan smiling warmly at Arthur.

Arthur peeked as Joan rests her body comfortably. He could see Joan's slim, yet elegant, and beautiful face in plain sight that it made his heart beats two times as fast. Joan has a calming scarlet red hair in contrast t to Arthur's fiery blue ocean hair. Her skin is a color of cream, while Arthur is as white as an albino, maybe paler.

Joan's clothing was modest. Unrevealing most of her revealing body parts except for her face and hands, though her left hand's index finger were hidden completely in a black cloth. Her white vest had its sleeve stretches as far as her hands, and her skirt goes all the way down to her feet. Her legs are adorned by grieves of steel. A cracked collar-like object hangs on her neck had adorned and covered her neck from a long time ago.

She looked at Arthur, her eyes beaming at his eye patch.

"I always wondered what lies beyond that eye patch you always covered with your bangs Arthur." She giggled. "Maybe it's a human eye! It would be so cool to have the eye of a human, don't you think so Arthur?"

Arthur lifts his bangs that had hidden the eye patch from sight. He feels the leather of his eye patch with his right hand as he smiled, "I am human enough to know that we don't need the eyes of the human," He looked at Joan, "And I know that you're human enough Joan, us two are human enough to know that we don't need human eyes to see what human see on the world."

Joan sighed, apparently pleased by Arthur's answer as her smile grows wider, but there's still something bothering her, and she wanted to share it. Arthur knew and readied his banters and sweet words. "I just don't know Arthur," Joan said, "I don't know if I am a human mentally anymore.

People called us hollows, arrancar, vasto lorde, and many more as if mocking our mere existence in this world. I don't believe that we're human enough Arthur. I believe that I am more like a monster, a beast, a feral in my eyes rather than human! Even this blanket that I had acquired for us to repel the cold night was made from skins of the fellow hollows we had just slain a moment ago.

Tell me Arthur. What am I? What did you see in me? What did you see in your eyes, from your eyes, through your eyes?"

Arthur smirked, "A human girl in her teens with emotional conflictions." He looked at Joan in the eyes, "You're my trusty companion, the one who reached out to me in time of needs and in time for deeds. You're my travelling partner like that of a married couple, the shining stars in the sky would be ashamed if even to be compared with your beautiful eyes, and your smile pleases me like that of the world's happiness." He took a deep breath, "We have hearts Joan and you should never forget that. You and I, though we're different than the layman, though we are that of hollows, never forget that we have hearts, in the hole that is embedded through our chests lies the missing link to our sapient form."

Tears build in Joan's eyes, a luminescent blush shown on her face.

She stretches her right arm, hands open wide. Arthur's eyes widen. "Take my hand Arthur. If it pleases you, then I'm—"

Arthur took her hand without hesitation. Her hand is warm, thought Arthur. He had touched her hands so many times that he could feel the lingering sensation embedded inside his senses, but it's the first time for him. That slightly human touch, the warmth at the tip of own skin that sends electrical sensation through every nerve of his body.

He knew that he's far too attached to her now. The thought of the two of them, conquering and ruling over the entire Hueco Mundo had crossed his mind several times, but never have it been this strong.

"I'll take your hand."

Joan clenches her right hand, "Wherever it may take you?" Her eyes blurred by tears, a smile truthfully shown on her face, "Even if it leads you to your death?"

"I have been dead once." Said Arthur, "It was painful yes, but to be killed by someone you knew too well was really disheartening." His eyes peering over Joan's eyes, "How about you, how's death feel?"

Joan turned, letting go of Arthur's arm, "I was lonely in the previous live, I bear so many grudges as I held up my position," She sighed.

"I was never an adult, you know. Virgin at most, I was dead before I could even be known as a mature woman. Being good doesn't give you all the benefit in this world. Sometimes you're forcing yourself to self-sacrifice your own feelings for naught but a single glimpse of pleasantries in your life. I wasn't born with that embedded through my body and soul, so I never knew.

My life was harsh. I was never a smart girl. All I know is to murder, kill, and steal at a fairly young age. I have to steal from the streets. I have to sneak into people's houses unnoticed to gain a single crumb of cold bread. Then there was that time when I almost have to offer my virginity for an unjust forgiveness, though I am not in the wrong.

Your life must be blessed aren't you Arthur? I know that your grudge is being killed by someone you knew, but that's it. You never opened up to anyone else, so I don't know and I may offend you through some words I spat from my mouth. My intention from the start was to make you talk about your past Arthur, and I failed." She snorted before laughing, "Forget I said, or even show any emotional feature… no, anything at all Arthur. Good night."

Arthur looked at the bleak sky above him.

It is dark, black, murky, and rather endless stretch in the sky.

Energy has left.

Boredom is hitting.

"How could I forget it you bitch," He grumbled after turning to the left, both of their backs are the opposite of the other. "I don't want to have a grudge against my sister again."

Arthur shuts his eyes.


End file.
